As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, a user of these advanced services can order a video session to be stored and viewed at a later time. More specifically, the user may want to invite other users in the network to join and watch the previously ordered video session simultaneously.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for sharing stored video sessions in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.